


Coming Back to Love

by M00nChilde



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00nChilde/pseuds/M00nChilde
Summary: Chan finds an old Photo of Bang-PD and JYP, and finds out they used to be together, leading to a journey to reunite the lovers
Relationships: Bang Shihyuk/Park Jinyoung | JYP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Coming Back to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't. Ask

Chan searched through the desk drawers of JYP's desk, looking for the file the older man had sent him to get. He sighed and sat back in the chair in frustration when he couldn't find it, Chan saw what looked to be a picture poking out from underneath one of the notebooks that sat on the desk and when he pulled it free he was horrified to see that it was of a much younger JYP and Bang Sihyuk. 

He wasn't really  _ shocked _ since he knew the two were good friends. No, the horror came from the fact that the two were smiling at the camera wrapped in each other's arms while JYP kissed Bang-PD’s cheek. 

He didn't know how to process this information, there was evidence staring right at him but he couldn't believe that JYP-hyung and Bang-PD had been in a romantic relationship. 

"Chan did you find the- Oh." JYP's voice startled him and he looked up from the picture to see the older man coming into the office and shutting the door.

He looked down at the picture and dropped it when he realized he was still holding it.

"I'm so sorry!" Chan exclaimed, bowing in a 90° angle. "I was looking for the file and came across the picture."

"It's alright, Chan. I should've hid it better."

Chan watched as JYP gently picked up the photograph and tucked it away in his pocket almost reverently.

"You and Bang-PD were together?" He asked hesitantly, he didn't want to overstep but he was curious.

"We were, almost 3 years before we broke up,”

Chan wanted to ask why they had broken up but felt like it wasn’t his place, plus he was already a bit traumatized.

“You can go back to your members,” JYP said, dismissing Chan.

Chan bowed and hurriedly left the room, mind still reeling from what he had learned.

JYP waited until he knew that Chan was gone before he took the photo out of his pocket, softly running his thumb over Bang-PD’s face. He missed him so much.

He never regretted anything more than their breakup, he was so proud of everything Bang-pd had achieved but he wished he could’ve been by his side during all those achievements.

He sighed and placed the photo in one of his desk drawers making sure to lock it before leaving his office.

Chan went back to members lost in thought, he couldn't believe that Jyp and Bang-pd had once been lovers and wondered what had happened that made them break up.

Minho saw him come into the practice room and frowned when he saw that Chan looked distracted. He walked over to him, worried that something had happened

"Are you ok?" Minho asked, startling Chan.

"I'm fine, Just couldn't find the file JYP-hyung wanted," Chan told Minho, he so desperately wanted to tell him what he had found out but also didn't think it was a good idea just yet.

Minho looked at him suspiciously but didn't press, he knew that wasn't all Chan was worried about but he would let it go.

"The others are ready to start practice, they've been pretty hyper," Minho said, making Chan laugh.

"When  _ aren't _ they?"

Minho scoffed and pushed him lightly but followed the older man to the rest of the members that had been pretending they weren't trying to eavesdrop.

Chan led his boys through their practice but his mind was still on the photo he had found.

When practice was over instead of going home with the others Chan went to his studio, there was only one other person who might have known about the relationship between JYP and Bang-PD.

He dialed the number and waited with bated breath for the other to answer.

"Namjoon-hyung? It's Chan"


End file.
